This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and services performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for selective control of flow through a well screen.
It can be advantageous to be able to selectively control flow through a well screen. In the past, aluminum plugs have been installed in a well screen base pipe, in order to block flow through the well screen until the aluminum plugs are dissolved. Unfortunately, a large volume of acid had to be circulated from the earth's surface down to the well screen, in order to initiate dissolving of the plugs. This method was inefficient, costly and time-consuming.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of selectively controlling flow through well screens.